Uns Minutinhos a Mais
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Mark descobrira, por fontes confiáveis, que Misha estava de viagem para o Nepal. Slash M2 para a Gincana de 1 Ano do NFF, máximo 1000 palavras, tema festa e blecaute.


**Título:** Uns Minutinhos a Mais  
**Autor:** Adne Hellena  
**Resumo:** Mark descobrira, por fontes confiáveis, que Misha estava de viagem para o Nepal.  
**Disclaimer:**Esses dois não me pertencem (óbvio), mas eu amo explorá-los em minha fértil imaginação, sem nenhum tipo de lucro com seus nomes.

**P.S.: Eu amo esses dois (Amo mesmo!) e é tão booom escrever com eles! Estava ouvindo **Need You Now **da **Lady Antebellum** esses dias quando pensei nessa história... Eu tinha tão mais coisas a escrever na fic, mas com 1000 palavras seria praticamente impossível, então saiu isso.  
****Espero que curtam!  
****Boa Leitura! ^.^**

**

* * *

**

A festa de aniversario de Tessy estava sendo de arrasar. Banda tocando ao vivo, adolescentes e socialites pulando e dançando pelo salão numa balada energética e estimulante.

Mark, organizador do evento, estava orgulhoso, mas seus olhos azuis não deixavam um segundo de procurar o amante, vasculhando ansioso cada silhueta masculina que rasgava o limiar do salão.

Nem sinal de Misha, apenas um homem estranho carregando um enorme cachorro labrador de pelúcia.

- Foi Misha quem mandou.

- Eu não disse nada.

- Precisa? – Tess balançou a cabeça, um sorriso bobo aparecendo enquanto ela abraçava o presente tão alto quanto si própria. – Ele não vem. Mandou-me um cartão pedindo desculpas e essa correntinha linda.

- Eu não disse nada. – os olhos de Pellegrino correram pelo salão, desviando para a corrente com um cristal que a menina segurava. Estava feliz por sua filha, claro, mas algo em seu peito não deixava que seu sorriso fosse sincero.

- Misha disse que seria melhor assim e eu entendo, embora gostaria que ele estivesse aqui. – a jovem cumprimentou alguns convidados, mas seus olhos verdes não desgrudavam das reações do pai – Eu vou mandar trazer o bolo.

- Não é cedo demais? Mal passa das dez.

- Não tem problema. Podemos dançar o resto da noite e assim meu pai pode ir se despedir do namorado.

- Despedir? – a voz séria e sempre controlada de Pellegrino tinha um tom urgente, desesperado e quase trêmulo, denunciando a surpresa e sua perturbação momentânea.

- Misha vai para o Nepal. Ele tentou te avisar antes, mas você estava fora a semana toda.

O californiano xingou mentalmente todos os fãs de Lost possíveis. Em segundos tinha amaldiçoado os organizadores e cada membro presente na Convenção de Santa Bárbara, se amargurando por não passar aquele fim de semana perfeito com Misha.

- Vou cortar o bolo. Cantamos parabéns e você terá chance de vê-lo antes de partir. – Tess conferiu o relógio de pulso, vendo os homens do buffet trazerem o bolo perfeitamente confeitado com pasta americana enquanto Mark e Tracy se dirigiam à mesa, acompanhando a filha debutante.

Os convidados cantaram parabéns e a jovem dividiu seu primeiro pedaço de bolo com o pai, bolando um plano eficaz para tirá-lo do salão por alguns minutos sem que ninguém notasse.

- Você tem meia hora até o avião decolar... Espero que dê tempo.

- Te amo, Tessy. E me orgulho de você.

**~ M² ~**

O senhor Pellegrino cruzou a cidade em exatos trinta minutos, largando o carro mal-estacionado sobre uma vaga especifica do Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles e correndo para o saguão. Seus olhos azuis percorreram o local parcialmente iluminado, a situação incomum causando uma leve ruga em sua testa.

Os painéis com horários e destino dos vôos estavam apagados e parte do lobby estava ocupado por pessoas acomodadas, algumas sobre suas bagagens, outras espalhadas pelo chão ou em poltronas.

Tantas pessoas num mesmo lugar estavam fazendo o californiano quase desistir. Tinha atravessado metade da cidade, seis bairros sem energia elétrica em tempo recorde, para ficar perdido num mar de rostos desconhecidos.

- Sorte sua o vôo estar atrasado. Os geradores principais quebraram, então apenas me restou esperar.

- Eu achei que já tivesse partido. – Mark caminhou alguns passos a mais, mergulhando no canto escuro em que Misha se encontrava.

O mais velho abraçou Collins contra seu corpo, seus olhos quase se fechando ao passo que perdia seus sentidos no perfume oriental de Misha. O abraço durou mais do que o esperado, mas nenhum dos atores estava interessado em largar o corpo quente e aconchegante que o tempo todo desejavam.

As luzes que iluminavam o saguão retornavam aos poucos, acendendo as diversas áreas populosas do aeroporto.

- Eu preciso ir.

- Não... – Mark suspirou pesadamente, seus olhos azuis se entristecendo enquanto ele se impedia de continuar. – Eu não entendo essa sua necessidade absurda pela espiritualidade, mas... Eu não posso te impedir de ir.

- Eu volto. – Misha puxou a mala esquecida no chão, jogando-a sobre o ombro enquanto seus olhos sem enchiam de lágrimas. - Em duas semanas.

- Estarei aqui, prometo.

Mark puxou o amante para seus braços, empurrando-o contra a parede e beijando seus lábios pela última vez antes de vê-lo caminhar em direção ao check-in. Collin voltaria, tinha certeza, mas até lá...

Ele curtiria a filha e a esposa, tentando não pensar no quanto Misha Collins era parte de sua vida e, mais do que isso, parte de sua alma.

* * *

**Bem... Já sabem, eu sou uma ficwriter morta de fome e por favor, contribuam para me fazer feliz!  
Se gostaram, comentem e eu produzo mais!  
Prometo!**

**Bjoks! ^.~ **


End file.
